Déjàvu
by Lilouyeta
Summary: Que serait devenu le monde magique si Narcissa avait dit la vérité à Voldemort ? Que serait-il advenu d'Hermione, surtout si elle se retrouvait rattachée au service du pire bourreau qu'elle puisse avoir ? Quelle seraient leurs relations ? C'est par là ...
1. Un choix différent

Drago détestait particulièrement se mêler aux moldus, pourtant il était, ce jour-là, au cœur de Londres, comme chaque semaine depuis déjà deux ans. Il arriva à destination sans encombre, ignorant délibérément le monde extérieur. Il s'arrêta devant une bâtisse à l'air miteux. Aux yeux des moldus tout au moins. Car il s'agissait en réalité, dans le monde des sorciers, d'un centre médical : l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans le bâtiment, il se fit la même réflexion qu'il se faisait à chaque fois : malgré les efforts désespérés du personnel, l'ambiance des lieux restait austère, froide. Le jeune homme se demandait toujours comment quelqu'un pouvait retrouver le goût de vivre dans un endroit où aucun recoin n'inspire une once de sympathie. Et pourtant, il espérait toujours qu'elle y arrive, même s'il n'y avait aucun signe encourageant.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêtait plus à l'entrée de l'hôpital car il connaissait le chemin par cœur et finissait par ne plus supporter les soignants qui tournaient autour de lui. Il avait, certes, une petite notoriété du fait de son statut de lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en cet endroit, il s'en serait volontiers passé. Il ressassait ces pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre 539. Il retint sa main avant de frapper, afin de reprendre contenance et d'adopter un sourire des plus crédibles même s'il n'était pas forcément sincère.

Drago frappa alors à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. La porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre où les volets étaient tirés, ce qui jetait sur la pièce une obscurité assez dense. Dans un angle de la pièce, un grincement retentissait. Il émanait d'un rocking-chair que quelqu'un actionnait lentement. Drago s'immobilisa et murmura :

_- Bonjour, mère._

Drago s'en voulait énormément d'avoir du faire hospitaliser sa mère. Mais, comme l'avait dit le médicomage, il n'était pas apte à lui apporter les soins dont elle avait besoin. Il fallait à sa mère une aide psychologique car elle glissait lentement mais surement dans un gouffre sans fond depuis plus de cinq ans. Depuis ce soir-là, elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait arrêté de sourire, même si cela n'était pas vraiment fréquent avant « l'incident » et elle pleurait souvent. Son état n'avait cessé d'empirer jusqu'à ce que son père et lui soient dans l'obligation de la faire hospitaliser. Elle aurait pu devenir dangereuse pour elle-même. Drago avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir dans les médicomages mais il n'avait vu aucune amélioration depuis son arrivée.

Il réalisa soudain que cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était tu et qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda sa mère et lui sourit, mais comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci ne le lui rendit pas. Il pensait qu'elle avait du oublier la façon de faire. Elle avait désormais en permanence un air lugubre et ses traits s'étaient singulièrement creusés. Il lui en fit la remarque :

_- Mère, vous maigrissez à vue d'œil._

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon chéri. Je me sens mieux ces jours-ci._

_- Vous me dites ça à chaque fois et je n'en crois pas un mot. Mais enfin, mère ! _S'exclama Drago qui rageait face à son impuissance. _Quand arrêterez-vous de vous punir pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ?!_

_- C'est bien là le problème : je l'ai commis ce crime. Par ma faute, un enfant est mort !_

_- Vous savez pertinemment que vous n'aviez pas le choix,_ reprit Drago avec patience.

_- J'aurais du mentir ! Si j'avais dit à ce moment-là qu'il était mort, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il serait encore en vie. Peut-être que le Seigneur serait tombé et que la vie serait différente._

_- Mère ! Ne redites jamais ça ! Vous risqueriez d'avoir des ennuis. Qui plus est, Harry Potter devait mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et même si vous aviez menti, le Seigneur l'aurait su et vous aurait tuée, vous aussi. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie à tous. Que serait-il advenu de nous si le Seigneur avait disparu ?_

_- Mais Drago …_

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Vous savez que j'ai raison. J'espère qu'un jour vous l'accepterez. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrais bientôt._

Drago se leva et se pencha sur sa mère pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il ressentit un frisson lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau froide de Narcissa. Son état se dégradait même physiquement, son corps semblant vouloir accueillir la mort.

- _Faites attention à vous, mère. Au revoir._

_- Oui, si tu veux … _chuchota Narcissa sur un ton désabusé.

Drago regagna le manoir rapidement, impatient de se mettre à l'abri car il savait qu'il lui faudrait craquer quelques minutes pour pouvoir tenir sur le long terme. Lorsqu'il arriva, il gagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se laissa tomber sur son lit où il se laissa aller. Il était abattu comme après chaque visite à sa mère mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'état de Narcissa. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que sa mère avait peut être raison. Que serait-il arrivé ? La paix serait-elle plus facile à vivre ? Il n'aurait, certes, pas tout ce qu'il possédait à l'heure actuelle, mais cela le rendait-il vraiment heureux ? Il ne voulut pas trouver de réponse à cette question.


	2. Une vie différente

Dans la cuisine du manoir, une jeune fille était assise, un journal à la main. Elle faisait une pause bien méritée après de longues heures de ménage éreintant. Elle n'en voyait ni le bout, ni l'utilité. Car on lui faisait astiquer des armoiries qui se ternissaient aussitôt qu'elle les remettait en place. En temps normal, elle se serait révoltée, elle aurait combattu pour sa liberté mais il ne s'agissait plus d'un « temps normal ». La guerre avait eu lieu, et ils avaient perdus. Depuis, on lui avait retiré sa baguette et bridé ses pouvoirs.

Depuis la mort de Harry, sa vie avait énormément changé. Elle était considérée comme une moins que rien car, en tant que « Sang-de-Bourbe », elle n'avait plus aucun statut dans la hiérarchie du monde de la sorcellerie. Elle avait donc été, depuis, réduite en esclavage et devait obéir aux ordres d'un vieil elfe de maison acariâtre. Celui-ci la méprisait et se faisait un principe de rendre la vie de la jeune fille, un calvaire. Toutefois, elle devait avouer qu'il excellait dans ce domaine.

Hermione, puisque c'est d'elle qu'il s'agissait, avait absolument tout perdu en cinq ans. Et le comble de l'indignation était qu'elle avait été affectée au service des Malefoy. Ceux qui représentaient exactement tout ce qu'elle détestait. Drago la haïssait et le lui faisait ressentir chaque jour. Cependant, Hermione ne comprenait pas qu'il ait insisté pour qu'elle soit son esclave. Pour l'humilier encore plus ? Il avait réussi.

La jeune fille était donc assise dans la cuisine et lisait « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Un article annonçait que le ministère de la magie, désormais à la botte de Lord Voldemort, allait lancer une offensive contre une base armée moldue. Elle avait pour but de réduire à néant leurs pseudo-défenses afin de les asservir encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Hermione se demanda pendant une minute ce qui était le mieux : être une moldue ou être une sang-de-bourbe ? Elle non plus ne voulut pas trouver de réponse à sa question.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par l'arrivée de son bourreau, Kreattur. Il était désormais aux ordres des Malefoy de par la généalogie, et paraissait la mépriser encore plus que ses maitres, si cela était possible. L'elfe s'avança vers elle et murmura comme s'il ne voulait pas s'adresser à elle :

_- Que fait la sang-de-bourbe ? Encore en train de lambiner ? N'a t-elle pas des tâches à accomplir ?_

_- Si,_ répondit Hermione qui savait très bien que Kreattur attendait une réponse, _mais je fais une pause._

_- Kreattur n'a jamais autorisé les pauses !_

_- Ça tombe bien puisque ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici !_

_- La sang-de-bourbe veut-elle que Kreattur demande son avis au maitre ?_

_- Non, c'est bon. Je retourne au travail !_

Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Si Kreattur dérangeait Lucius, et surtout si c'était au sujet d'Hermione, celui-ci entrait dans des colères noires et il n'était pas rare qu'il en vienne à battre la jeune fille. Évidemment, celle-ci n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Elle battit donc en retraite dans la première pièce vide qu'elle trouva : le salon. Elle était sensée y faire la poussière, or, elle l'avait déjà faite la veille et elle faisait donc acte de présence. Et c'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour échapper à Kreattur. Elle était donc occupée à faire semblant de travailler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle se retourna et déglutit difficilement car l'arrivant n'était autre que Drago. Hermione savait très bien d'où il venait et elle savait aussi qu'au retour d'une visite à sa mère, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait également remarqué que le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se détendre était de la torturer et qu'il semblait y prendre un malin plaisir.

Elle resta immobile lorsqu'il franchit la porte, se demandant s'il valait mieux fuir immédiatement ou si ça le rendrait encore plus furieux. Elle attendit le verdict qu'il ne tarda pas à lui donner. Il s'adressa à elle avec un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?_

_- Juste le ménage, _répondit Hermione à mi-voix.

_- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !_

Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse échapper aussi facilement aux habituelles méchancetés mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Pourtant, en sortant de la pièce, elle croisa le regard de Drago et crut, pendant un instant, y lire de la souffrance. Elle s'arrêta soudain et fit demi-tour. Elle lui demanda doucement :

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! _Rugit le jeune homme vexé qu'elle l'ait vu aussi vulnérable. _Et arrête de me parler, je ne te supporte plus,_ ajouta t-il après lui avoir attrapé le bras.

_- Je suis navrée, je pensais que tu avais un problème et je …_

_- Sors d'ici !!_

Drago avait sorti sa baguette et la menaçait, aussi ne traina t-elle pas plus longtemps. Pourtant, elle s'en fut légèrement troublée par quelque chose de totalement différent de la peur. Elle avait eu sous les yeux la preuve que Drago était un être humain. Non pas qu'elle en eut douté, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ressentir de la peine. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu, lui toujours si hautain, si sur de lui, si … désagréable. Elle en fut émue mais reprit très vite le dessus. Il était son bourreau et elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Alors, s'il avait mal, elle aurait du y voir une consolation. Ce n'était pas très charitable, mais elle avait perdu toute notion de charité depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette demeure.


	3. Harcèlement

Drago ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dans son propre lit alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'y être couché. Il regarda l'heure : 9 heures. Il avait du oublier de mettre son réveil. Rien de grave mais il ne devait pas trainer car son père viendrait surement bientôt le chercher.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il faisait extrêmement beau. Une bonne journée en perspective. Mais alors qu'il se sentait relativement bien, quelque chose vint troubler sa quiétude. Le drap venait de bouger et lorsqu'il le souleva, il y trouva une jeune fille, nue, qui s'éveillait en lui souriant. Il se redressa brusquement et s'écria :

_- __Par Merlin, Pansy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Tu sais que tu te répètes ? A chaque fois, tu prends cet air furieux, et pourtant à chaque fois, tu reviens._

Drago eut un flashback …

La veille, sa visite à sa mère l'avait particulièrement ébranlé. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller se consoler en sortant avec des amis, dans un pub où l'alcool coulait à flots. Après maints et maints Whisky Pur-Feu, il avait du perdre toute notion de bienséance et avait décidé d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui l'accueillait sans une seule question et ne le repoussait jamais : Pansy Parkinson. Il avait donc, tant bien que mal, transplané jusque chez elle et sans un mot ni même une explication, l'avait ramenée chez lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois : il s'était perdu dans ses bras, oubliant totalement le monde extérieur. Et fatalement, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée à côté de lui, à son réveil, il s'était lui-même dégoûté. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne s'intéressait même pas à elle. Mais elle avait un corps de rêve et il passait d'excellents moment avec elle.

En repensant à son aversion pour la jeune fille, le visage de Drago s'était fermé et une grimace s'y était dessinée. Pansy ne fit pas semblant de ne rien voir. Elle soupira, se leva et s'habilla le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :

_- Tu es vraiment un ignoble personnage !_

_- Je sais bien mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes._

_- Va te faire voir !_

Elle partit provoquant la satisfaction de Drago. Il sourit en lui-même en se disant qu'elle avait raison : il était un odieux personnage. Pourtant, si elle se donnait à lui, à chaque fois, c'est qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Et quelque part, il se moquait éperdument des états d'âme de Pansy. Il ne la fréquentait pas pour ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago franchit la porte du salon où il trouva son père qui lui lançait des regards plein de sous-entendus.

_- Bonjour père._

_- Bonjour Drago. Dis-moi, Pansy va bien ?_ Ajouta t-il malicieusement.

_- Pour autant que je le sache, il semblerait que oui._

_- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par devoir l'épouser !_

_- Ne parlez pas de malheur._

Père et fils rirent de bon cœur car tous deux savaient très bien que c'était loin d'être l'ambition de Drago. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, le jeune homme appela Kreattur mais son père intervint :

_- Il n'est pas là. Je l'ai envoyé en mission. Mais la sang-de-bourbe ne doit pas être loin. Seulement, tu vas devoir te déplacer car je n'ai, malheureusement, pas encore trouvé le moyen de la faire venir quand bon nous semble._

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ce qui eut le don de provoquer sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il eut la mauvaise surprise de la trouver vide. Il aurait pu se préparer à manger tout seul, mais la perspective de déranger Hermione lui était des plus agréable. Il savait qu'elle avait un semblant de chambre tout près de la cave et s'y rendit, dans l'espoir de la surprendre en plein sommeil. Il s'imaginait déjà de quelle manière il la réveillerait : brusquement et finalement dans son bon droit vu l'heure tardive.

Lorsqu'il finit par trouver la chambre de la jeune fille, il fut déçu de voir son lit vide. Cependant, il entendit de l'eau couler non loin. Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de se confectionner une simili-douche et elle était donc en train de se laver au moment où Drago avait pénétré son antre. Le jeune homme jubilait face à la situation. Il s'assit donc devant la douche et attendit qu'elle eut terminé avec impatience. Lorsque l'eau s'arrêta, Drago vit apparaître le corps nu de la jeune fille. Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper un vieux chiffon qui devait lui servir de drap de bain, avant de pousser un hurlement strident.

_- Enlève ça tout de suite ! _Rugit Drago, ravi à l'idée de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

_- Tu es fou ? Il en est hors de question !_

_- Tu en es bien sur ?_ Ajouta t-il avec un air sadique. _Parce que c'est soit ça, soit la mort !_

_- Arrête un peu ! Tes menaces ne me font pas peur !_

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda le jeune homme en sortant sa baguette.

Hermione fixa les yeux du jeune homme et n'y vit que de la haine et de la détermination. Elle comprit qu'il était sérieux mais décida de ne plus se laisser faire, au moins une dernière fois ...

_- J'en ai assez ! Ma vie ne ressemble plus à rien à cause de toi alors si tu peux mettre un terme à ce calvaire, ne te gêne pas ! Cette fois, je ne m'abaisserais pas !_

_- Très bien !_ Conclut-il en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille._ Dans ce cas … AVADA K …_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son incantation car Hermione avait crié et finalement jeté sa serviette. Elle avait eu un sursaut d'instinct de survie. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir. Elle avait opté pour l'humiliation plutôt que la mort. Enfin, pour le moment …

Drago était au comble de la jubilation. Elle était devant lui, nue et totalement vulnérable. Il prit le temps d'observer son corps et fit le tour de la jeune fille afin de bien la contempler sous toutes les coutures. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur ses seins. Ils n'étaient pas trop gros et semblaient fermes du fait de sa jeunesse. Il se prit à imaginer ses mains sur eux. Cette peau devait être fine et douce, alléchante …

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul mais il lui saisit durement le bras. Elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir affronter une situation particulièrement désagréable, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferma alors les yeux afin de l'empêcher de voir les larmes qui commençaient à s'en écouler. Drago lâcha le bras de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son sein droit. Il était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé : d'une douceur enivrante. Il fit alors glisser son autre main le long de la cuisse d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et son visage se perdit dans sa chevelure.

Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il huma son parfum, Hermione commença à se débattre. Il attrapa alors ses poignets et les maintint, d'une main, au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, tout en la plaquant contre le mur. De sa main libre, il recommença à caresser le corps de sa victime. Il prenait un malin plaisir à effleurer sa peau et avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attarder sur les zones intimes.

Hermione pleurait désormais franchement et murmurait des timides :

_« Non, pitié, pas ça !_ _Arrête, je t'en prie »._

Drago semblait aimer plus que tout le fait qu'elle le supplie. Au bout de longues minutes, il se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura :

_- Un de ces jours, il faudra bien que tu passes dans mon lit. Prépare toi, ma belle. Je sens que ça va être mémorable._

Il relâcha alors Hermione et récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait jetée un peu plus loin. Il lui sourit mais ce rictus faisait froid dans le dos. Hermione, elle, se laissa alors tomber au sol, en pleurs. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler toute sa haine mais elle se sentait tellement salie qu'elle ne pouvait que se recroqueviller et n'avait pas la force de le regarder. Drago était tout à fait ravi de ce qui venait de se passer et lui chuchota :

_- A tout à l'heure, ma chérie … J'ai hâte …_

Il partit, la laissant dans une infinie détresse. Elle mit plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir se relever et une autre à tenter de se laver pour enlever toute trace des mains de Drago sur son corps. Elle savait, pourtant, que ça ne suffirait jamais. Elle sortit de la douche quand elle ne put plus supporter la brulure de l'eau froide. Elle prit sur elle pour sortir de la cave et trouva dans la cuisine Kreattur, qui, comme à son habitude, s'évertua à la malmener. Cette journée fut certainement la plus longue qu'elle eut jamais vécue. A cela s'ajoutait sa culpabilité : elle avait eu de la peine pour cette ordure ! Elle s'en voulait amèrement.


	4. Intrusions

Ce soir-là, Drago était à nouveau devant chez Pansy. Il avait encore une fois, noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool et était venu chercher sa maitresse. Il frappa à sa porte et ce fut une jeune fille souriante et assez peu vêtue qui lui ouvrit. Il ressentit son corps bruler et saisit alors sa main pour la faire transplaner à ses côtés. Il l'emmena dans une clairière déserte car il avait envie de profiter de la nuit étoilée et surtout, voulait fuir le manoir où régnait une trop grande tension inhérente à sa famille.

Il l'allongea au sol et lui enleva ses quelques vêtements. Elle semblait apprécier car à chaque baiser du jeune homme sur son corps, elle manifestait son ravissement par des gémissements. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça autant que lui et continua son exploration en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Soudain, la voix qu'il entendait se modifia et l'image d'une autre jeune fille se forma sous ses yeux. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et frisés qui le fascinaient … Hermione. Il s'imagina lui faire l'amour à elle et pas à cette trainée de Pansy. Il fut ébranlé par cette vision mais également excité et termina cette nuit sur une note plutôt gaie. Pansy, qui pensait qu'il avait cette avidité pour elle, était ravie. Elle le fut beaucoup moins lorsqu'il se leva, se rhabilla et disparut sans un seul mot pour elle.

Drago rentra chez lui et s'allongea avec l'image d'Hermione en tête. Mais il lui revint alors à l'esprit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle : elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe prétentieuse ! Pourtant il désirait ardemment son corps même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées. Hermione, nue, dans ses bras et s'offrant à lui … Il commençait à se demander si, en fin de compte, il n'allait pas mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il réfléchit à un moyen de l'attirer mais s'arrêta rapidement car il ressentit alors du dégoût. Il refusait de s'abaisser à ce point mais néanmoins, il la désirait vraiment. Il ne savait que faire mais se dit qu'il aviserait le moment venu.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Drago faisait son maximum pour se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Il lui lançait en permanence des regards plein de sous-entendus et il adorait voir à quel point cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle nettoyait les vitres, il ne manquait pas de se mettre derrière elle, prétextant qu'il vérifiait qu'elle fasse bien son travail. Il en profitait, alors, pour se coller contre son corps et savourer le contact de leurs corps. Il se sentait bruler de plus en plus de désir pour elle chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau. Et ses pensées devenaient bien souvent inavouables lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Cependant, il savait tout à fait qu'il ne pouvait rien sortir de sérieux de toute cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme physique qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière jamais assouvir.

Hermione, de son côté, était de plus en plus effrayée au fil du temps. Elle redoutait de se retrouver en présence de Drago car son comportement devenait plus étrange chaque jour. Elle avait plus d'une fois cru qu'il allait abuser d'elle mais jamais il n'était allé trop loin. Une fois ou deux, il avait frôlé sa peau mais cela s'était arrêté là. Cependant, à chaque fois elle avait frissonné sans pouvoir s'en expliquer l'origine. Il jouait à un petit jeu malsain ! Il était pervers ! Depuis qu'il l'avait vue nue, elle avait remarqué un changement radical dans son attitude. Il se créait une tension palpable dès que Drago faisait en sorte de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Elle ignorait s'il attendait dans l'optique d'abuser un jour d'elle et cela provoquait un questionnement en elle. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle le craignait plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Car, une nuit, elle avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait adoré. Cette simple pensée la dégoûtait. Il en était hors de question ! Jamais !

* * *

Un jour, un grand froid s'étendit sur le manoir Malefoy. Drago et son père avaient été appelés en urgence par l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient deviné instantanément l'origine de l'appel. Les visages du personnel médical était sombres et ils semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ce ne fut que difficilement que le médicomage en chef annonça aux Malefoy que Narcissa avait mis fin à ses jours. Il leur avait maladroitement expliqué que, malgré leurs soins et leur surveillance, elle avait profité d'un moment de solitude pour commettre l'irréparable. Les Malefoy avaient procédé à l'enterrement de la défunte Mrs. Malefoy dans la plus stricte intimité et s'était murés dans le silence.

Depuis ce jour-là, père et fils étaient en deuil et ne supportaient plus la présence de quiconque. Kreattur avait interdit à Hermione de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux sous peine d'une cruelle sanction. Un soir, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger afin de débarrasser la table. Après avoir vérifié que la pièce soit vide, elle se mit à ramasser en silence. Mais, lorsqu'elle fit le tour de la longue table, elle fut surprise de découvrir Drago, assis au sol. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même mais se redressa à son approche :

_- Tu es toujours là où il ne faut pas, toi !_ Hurla t-il.

_- Je suis désolée,_ gémit Hermione, terrifiée._ Je m'en vais tout de suite._

_- Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon, ça m'est égal._

Hermione allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit des mots franchir ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher :

_- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ta mère._

Elle n'avait que peu connu Narcissa mais elle avait pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme bien et son décès lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Drago la regarda moins durement mais répondit :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?_

_- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile._

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les Saint-Bernard, même avec celui qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard incrédule :

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu connais à la mort, toi ?_

_- Tu oublies qu'avec cette fichue guerre, j'ai perdu tous ceux auxquels je tenais._

Drago sembla soudain surpris, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, avant. Il baissa la tête et Hermione vit un sanglot secouer son corps. Elle hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être contente de le voir aussi malheureux et pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle savait quelle devait être sa douleur et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Elle s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Lui, ne bougea pas. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle passa juste un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa faire et il sembla à Hermione que ça lui faisait même du bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il abdiqua et laissa couler ses larmes sans aucune pudeur. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras et il se vida contre son cœur.

Après quelques minutes, il se calma et Hermione se sentit très gênée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Allait-il lui en vouloir de l'avoir vu si faible ? Allait-il être violent en représailles ? Mais il leva juste des yeux mouillés sur elle et lui dit :

_- N'en dis jamais rien, sinon …_

_- Inutile de me menacer. Je me doutais que tu voudrais rester discret et de toute façon, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais en parler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais tenir ma langue. Je pense que je devrais partir maintenant …_

_- Comme tu veux,_ murmura t-il.

Hermione retourna vaquer à ses occupations mais elle passa une fin de journée triste. Elle était peinée pour lui, même s'il s'était montré méprisable. Et elle était troublée d'avoir autant aimé cet instant de proximité. Elle alla se coucher, la tête pleine de doutes.

Vers les deux heures du matin, alors qu'elle tournait, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle sursauta en voyant un intrus pénétrer son antre. Drago apparut devant elle, un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa vivement et allait s'enfuir lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix désabusée :

_- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. Je veux uniquement dormir ici._

_- Pourquoi ici ? Tu n'as pas ton propre lit ?_

_- Je suis chez moi ! Je fais ce qui me plait !_

_- Et moi ? Je vais où ?_

_- Mais … tu restes ici !_ Rugit-il abasourdi face au manque total de jugeote de la jeune fille.

_- Il en est hors de question,_ dit-elle apeurée par ce qu'il pouvait venir chercher.

_- Ça suffit ! Maintenant, tu te couches et tu dors. Ne va pas imaginer quoi que ce soit !_

Hermione ne bougea pas mais il lui attrapa la taille et la força à s'allonger, elle aussi. Elle doutait de sa sincérité mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de rester avec lui. Elle tenta de se détendre mais, du fait de la petite taille du lit, elle était beaucoup trop proche de Drago pour pouvoir être sereine. Elle finit néanmoins par s'endormir, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à subir d'outrage.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit qui lui sembla bien plus vaste qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé mais la présence d'un parchemin au pied du lit lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait uniquement deux mots écrits dessus :

_« Tais toi »_


	5. Méprise

A partir de cette nuit-là, Drago vint tous les soirs rejoindre Hermione dans son lit. Chaque fois, il se contentait de rester allongé à ses côtés, sans lui parler et sans même esquisser un geste déplacé. Et chaque matin, il disparaissait avant son réveil. Son comportement diurne avait lui aussi changé : il n'en devenait pas pour autant sympathique mais avait cessé son harcèlement. Hermione était indécise quant à ce que Drago espérait mais elle avait décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter trop tôt et de profiter de l'accalmie.

Cette nuit là, elle était tellement habituée à la présence du jeune homme qu'elle avait fini par l'attendre pour pouvoir s'endormir. Lorsqu'il finit par arriver, elle se décala afin de lui faire une place dans le petit lit. Il s'allongea mais semblait différent. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il lui sourit. Il ne lui avait jamais souris. Elle était tellement ébahie qu'elle ne réussit qu'à esquisser un sourire gêné. Pourtant, il reprit ses habitudes et fixa le plafond, muet. Hermione se dit que, décidément, elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Elle reçu le coup de grâce lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Elle arrêta de bouger et même de respirer pendant un instant. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, tenant uniquement sa main serrée dans la sienne. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais un parchemin était au pied de son lit. En l'attrapant, la jeune fille se dit qu'il était définitivement stupide. Elle se doutait qu'il allait lui dire de garder le silence et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le lui redire. Mais elle fut étonnée d'y trouver noté :

_« Viens dans ma chambre dès que tu te réveilles »_

Se sentant légèrement obligée, Hermione prit, à contre-cœur, le chemin de la chambre de Drago. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, et après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, elle frappa. Il la fit rapidement entrer et se tourna vers elle. Elle eut du mal à distinguer son visage du fait de la demi-obscurité qui baignait la pièce, mais elle put toutefois voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans y penser et il l'emmena en direction de sa salle de bains. Il finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche :

_- Je me suis dit que tu en avais peut être assez des douches froides alors …_

_- Ça dépend ! _Répondit-elle sur la défensive. _Si c'est pour que tu m'y rejoignes, il en est hors de question._

Il parut offensé de sa réaction et son visage, jusque là doux, se ferma soudain. Il posa une clé sur une commode non loin et murmura d'une voix grave :

_- Sers toi de ce que tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à fouiller. Je te demanderais juste de refermer la chambre lorsque tu auras fini. Et pour information, tu verras qu'il y a un verrou sur la porte de la salle de bains._

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car il était parti en trombe. Elle se sentit idiote. Et si ses intentions n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises qu'elle l'avait soupçonné ? Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'était déjà comporté comme un rustre et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'être méfiée. Mais elle ne fut pas convaincue. Elle se doucha et partit reprendre ses occupations de larbin. Mais elle garda la clé.

Elle eut beau chercher à le voir toute la journée afin de lui dire qu'elle regrettait, elle comprit qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle. De plus, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il l'ignorait encore plus que d'habitude. La nuit venue, il ne la rejoignit pas. Elle eut mal au cœur de se sentir si seule. Elle dut se forcer à s'avouer qu'il lui manquait. Elle essaya d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était vraiment ambigu. D'un côté, elle était ravie que la menace d'abus se soit envolée mais d'un autre, elle était déçue de l'avoir perdu. Au bout du compte, elle avait fini par aimer le fait qu'il passe ses nuits avec elle. Et elle avait adoré le saut périlleux qu'avait fait son cœur quand il lui avait pris la main. Elle s'endormit après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant des heures, sans avoir pu trouver de réponse à ses questions.

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se redressa dans l'espoir de trouver un morceau de parchemin au pied de son lit. Mais il n'y avait rien. A partir de ce moment là, Drago ne vint plus la rejoindre et ne lui adressa même plus la parole. Hermione ne put se résigner à être aussi malheureuse sans même avoir mis les choses au clair. Au bout d'une semaine de solitude, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'agir. Elle avait toujours la clé de sa chambre et était décidée à s'en servir.

Elle se rendit donc au milieu de la nuit devant la porte de la chambre de Drago et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle y pénétra. Elle s'approcha de son lit et le trouva endormi. Il lui parut particulièrement beau et elle oublia toutes ses réticences. Même s'il se moquait d'elle, elle s'en fichait. Il lui offrait un peu de bonheur et elle était prête à s'en contenter, quelle que soit l'issue. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui caresser la joue pour le réveiller, elle fut stoppée net : il n'était malheureusement pas seul dans son lit. Pansy dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, entièrement nue. Hermione sentit monter en elle des nausées. Elle fuit le plus rapidement possible cette maudite chambre.

Elle rejoignit en hâte sa propre chambre et s'en voulut amèrement de s'être elle-même mise dans une si pitoyable situation. Elle avait juste voulu le sentir près d'elle. Elle s'était habituée à lui et avait ressenti une chaleur qu'elle avait presque oubliée durant toutes ces années d'esclavage. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé mais elle avait senti se créer entre eux un lien qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Un lien auquel elle tenait et qu'elle avait aujourd'hui perdu. Le retour à sa vie sordide fut brutal. Elle y avait cru. A ce bonheur. Et la chute était douloureuse.

Elle se demanda s'il avait fait exprès de provoquer ces évènements. Lui donner tant pour qu'elle souffre en le lui reprenant brusquement. Est-ce que c'était sa nouvelle torture ? Elle s'en fichait désormais, elle ne voulait même pas connaître la vérité. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : arrêter de souffrir. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer si c'était pour tomber encore plus bas à chaque fois. Tout ce qui la faisait sourire, auparavant, avait désormais disparu. Sa famille, ses amis, Ron, sa liberté et même son honneur. Et alors qu'elle voyait un petit rayon de soleil, la nuit reprenait le dessus. Elle n'était qu'une esclave alors qu'est-ce que la vie pouvait lui apporter maintenant ? Rien ne s'arrangerait jamais. Plus aucun espoir en vue. Elle voulut mette un terme à une inutilité pareille. Et puis, qui s'en rendrait compte ? A qui manquerait-elle ? A personne … donc …

Sur ces sombres réflexions, elle avait machinalement pris le chemin de la cuisine. Elle avait ouvert un placard et versé le contenu d'une bouteille dans un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, le verre à la main. Elle repensa à sa vie à Poudlard et espéra qu'elle puisse y passer l'éternité en compagnie de tous ceux qui avaient compté pour elle. Elle trinqua à leur mémoire et pria pour qu'ils viennent rapidement la chercher. Elle avala le contenu de son verre avec une grimace et s'allongea afin de plonger dans un sommeil éternel.


	6. Tragédie

Le lendemain matin, Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit avec un immense plaisir, le corps d'une jeune fille à ses côtés. Alors elle avait enfin compris qu'il ne lui avait pas donné cette clé pour rien ! Elle avait mis du temps à venir mais il était heureux qu'elle soit enfin là. Soudain, un détail le frappa. Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient-ils ainsi ? Et que faisait-elle nue ? Il la fit se retourner et vit, avec horreur, que ce n'était que Pansy. Elle lui sourit mais déchanta en voyant son air dégoûté :

_- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je m'en vais ! Tu es vraiment incompréhensible. Le soir tu parais amoureux et le lendemain …_

_- Casse toi !_ Hurla t-il.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était malheureux d'avoir perdu Hermione et, bien sur, son réflexe avait été de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il avait compris qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais le pire était qu'elle ne manifestait aucun désir d'y remédier. Il se méprisait lui-même car il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais se mettre dans une telle position de vulnérabilité vis à vis de quelqu'un. Et voilà qu'il l'avait laissée, elle, pénétrer en lui aussi loin. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle le tenait. Pour oublier un peu, il avait eu recours à son habituel substitut. Il s'était imaginé être avec celle qu'il savait aimer. Et la réalité qui refaisait surface était cruelle.

Pansy, une fois habillée, se dirigea vers la porte et allait sortir lorsqu'elle lui dit :

_- Tiens ? Tu ne fermes même plus la porte de ta chambre maintenant ? C'est pour pouvoir m'en faire sortir plus vite, je présume ! Mufle !_

Il avait beau être complètement ailleurs la veille en rentrant, il savait que fermer sa porte à clé était un réflexe et qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Même dans le pire état. Il se demanda si ça ne pouvait pas être Hermione qui était venue le rejoindre cette nuit. Non, c'était impossible. La coïncidence serait bien trop grande ! Pourtant, le doute persistait et il devait savoir.

Dès que Pansy fut partie, il se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione. Peut être était-elle encore endormie et qu'il pourrait la réveiller et lui parler honnêtement, pour une fois. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il sourit en la trouvant effectivement allongée. Il la trouva tellement belle qu'il se dit avec amertume, que les choses auraient été bien différentes si elle était née dans une autre famille. Puis, il trouva que son air trop serein était louche. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Mais elle ne revint pas à elle. Il commença à être vraiment inquiet. Il la secoua alors violemment, la gifla même, mais rien n'y fit.

Il appela alors à l'aide et Kreattur se présenta devant lui. Il lui ordonna d'aller chercher son père qui, une fois arrivé, ne manifesta qu'une faible surprise face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait appeler ? J'ai des choses urgentes à faire._

_- Aidez-moi père ! Elle ne va pas bien !_

_- Et alors ? Elle va mourir. C'est dommage, elle travaillait bien._

_- Père, je vous en supplie. Faites quelque chose ! Je veux qu'elle vive !_

_- Drago ! Reprends toi ! Ce n'est qu'une esclave. Si elle meurt, on en trouvera une autre._

_- Mais je n'en veux pas d'autre ! Je la veux, elle !_

_- Ça suffit ! Tu devrais avoir honte de manifester de tels sentiments pour une sang-de-bourbe !_

Drago fut abasourdi d'une telle froideur et réagit le plus rapidement possible. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Il entra précipitamment et se mit à crier pour demander de l'aide. Mais dès que les médicomages virent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une moins que rien, ils eurent la même réaction que son père et refusèrent de la soigner. Drago était désemparé. Il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait petit à petit et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit : les moldus !

Il sortit le plus vite possible de l'établissement magique, et se retrouva en plein cœur de Londres, mêlé à la foule des passants. Il chercha pendant des heures un de leurs « hôpitaux » et finit enfin par trouver une petite clinique. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et, pour la première fois de la journée, on répondit à son appel à l'aide. Il expliqua du mieux qu'il put qu'il l'avait trouvée dans cet état là. On ne lui en demanda pas plus et ils l'emmenèrent plus loin afin de la soigner.

Drago se retrouva seul, perdu au milieu d'une communauté qu'à l'ordinaire il méprisait. Cependant, à ce moment là, il était bien loin de ces préoccupations. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il savait arriver. Il refusait qu'on lui dise qu'il était trop tard. Il sortit alors pour respirer l'air frais. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu mais il ne put l'apprécier. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'un drame se produisait peut être ? Il s'assit dans un coin et attendit ce qui lui parut des heures mais personne ne vint le chercher. Il se décida donc à affronter ceux qui, en temps normal, lui provoquaient des nausées :

_- J'ai emmené mon amie tout à l'heure et je voudrais savoir comment elle va ? _Demanda t-il à la personne qui paraissait s'occuper de l'accueil.

_- Oui, je vois de qui vous parlez,_ répondit la femme avec un air peiné. _Je suis navrée de vous dire ça mais elle est dans un coma assez profond._

_- Je ne comprends pas …_

_- Et bien, malheureusement, elle se trouve entre la vie et la mort. Mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour la ramener._

_- Je peux la voir ?_

_- Venez._

La femme l'emmena jusqu'à une petite pièce où se trouvait toutes sortes de machines totalement inconnues de Drago. La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et lui murmura :

_- Je crois que vous devriez lui parler et peut être lui dire adieu tant qu'il en est encore temps._

Elle se retira alors, laissant le jeune homme terrifié. Il voulut parler mais ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé mais communiquaient plutôt par des regards. Sauf qu'à présent, les yeux d'Hermione étaient clos. Alors il s'assit à côté d'elle, évitant tout un tas de fils reliés à la jeune fille, dont il ignorait l'utilité. Il se doutait que si les moldus les avait mis en place, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et fut atterré de la trouver si froide. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur le ventre de son aimée et laissa couler des larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il chercha à la réchauffer, pensant que peut-être cela lui ferait du bien. Mais elle resta désespérément froide. Il se redressa alors et fit ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines : il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Celles-ci étaient d'un bleu effrayant. Le jeune homme se laissa porter par ses envies et entreprit d'embrasser tout le visage de la jeune fille ainsi que son cou, ses épaules, … mais il sursauta brusquement, arrêté par une sonnerie stridente qui retentit à côté de lui.

Il s'inquiéta, ayant eu peur d'avoir touché quelque chose qui pourrait retenir Hermione en vie. Mais il vit soudain une équipe de personnes en blanc franchir la porte de la pièce et le bousculer. Il se terra dans un coin de la pièce et les vit avec horreur torturer le corps d'Hermione. Celui-ci se soulevait régulièrement après qu'ils y aient appliqué des genres de palettes. Mais au bout de longues minutes, ils cessèrent leur ballet autour du corps de la jeune fille et on arrêta la sonnerie stridente. Un homme prononça une heure de décès et reposa les palettes qu'il tenait encore en main. Drago se mit à hurler :

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! C'est tout ?_

_- Monsieur,_ répondit l'homme, _je suis désolé mais votre amie est morte. Je crains qu'elle ne le fut bien avant votre arrivée. Elle a mit fin à ses jours et nous n'avons rien pu faire._

_- Non ! C'est impossible !_

_- Je suis désolé, _répéta l'homme.

Drago regarda le groupe quitter la pièce. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui enleva doucement tous les éléments la reliant encore à ce monde. Lorsqu'il l'eut libérée, il la reprit contre lui et transplana à nouveau avec elle. Il atterrit devant deux colonnes de pierre, surmontées de sangliers ailés. Poudlard. Il savait que c'était le lieu préféré de sa belle aussi il avait décidé de le lui offrir comme dernière demeure. Il se rendit au bord du lac et s'assit sous un chêne, tenant étroitement serrée la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il était temps de la laisser partir mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas assez profité d'elle, il aurait du faire tant de choses avec elle, il aurait du lui parler … Mais c'était trop tard. Et tout ça, par sa propre faute. Il pleura en silence puis s'avança dans le lac jusque loin du bord, le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa parler son cœur sans retenue :

_- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute et pourtant je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je te demande pardon. Mais tu as eu tort de faire ça. Je ne le méritais pas. Si je pouvais changer quelque chose, je crois que finalement tout serait différent. Je t'aurais dis plus tôt que … que … que ... je t'aime. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Tu vas tellement me manquer.. Je ne t'oublierais jamais …_

Drago réussit enfin à lâcher le corps de sa bien-aimée, qui flotta quelques secondes à la surface de l'eau avant de sombrer au fond du lac. Il le regarda disparaître avec une tristesse nuancée. Il avait pensé à quelque chose qu'il pourrait peut être faire afin transformer ce qui venait de se passer en rien de plus qu'un affreux cauchemar. Il devrait pour cela enfreindre un grand nombre de décrets sur l'usage de la magie mais les règles étaient aussi faites pour être brisées dans des conditions exceptionnelles. Il avait pris sa décision. Même s'il avait de graves ennuis, il n'hésiterait pas si cela pouvait la faire vivre.


	7. Seconde tentative

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Drago fut assailli par les questions de son père. Il inventa une excuse sans queue ni tête qui n'avait pour d'autre but que de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Drago se plongea dans les grimoires de la plus sombre magie qui puisse exister. Comme il s'en était douté, il ne trouva pas le moyen de faire revenir Hermione mais il découvrit autre chose qui correspondait à ses attentes : un sortilège assorti d'une potion pour retourner dans le passé.

Drago n'hésita pas une seconde malgré les avertissements qu'il ne manqua pas de rencontrer. Il s'agissait d'explications quant aux conséquences d'un voyage temporel. Mais il les ignora, sur de lui. Il allait la sauver, il le lui devait ! Il prépara donc la potion, tant bien que mal et s'entraina pendant des jours et des jours à réciter une incantation particulièrement compliquée. Alors qu'il répétait les mots, il souriait en se disant qu'elle, elle aurait bien mieux maitrisé le sortilège que lui.

Après plusieurs semaines, il se sentit prêt et se lança. Il avala la potion et prononça l'incantation le plus clairement qu'il put. Aussitôt, il eut l'impression que son corps se désarticulait. Il souffrit le martyre pendant ce qui lui parut des heures pour enfin reprendre conscience dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que Pansy était à côté de lui, endormie. Il se rua alors dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers qui le menèrent à la cave. Il entra précipitamment dans la chambre d'Hermione et trouva la jeune fille endormie. Cependant, son air était beaucoup moins serein que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas trop tard. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, prêt à l'emmener immédiatement dans la clinique moldue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de transplaner car Hermione se réveilla et se débattit violemment tout en tentant de le gifler. Elle se mit à hurler :

_- Mais enfin, tu es malade ou quoi ?_

_- Comment ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Jusqu'ici tout allait bien mais ça dépend de ce que tu veux maintenant … _répondit-elle visiblement apeurée.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'il pensait être arrivé trop tard, c'était en fait tout le contraire. Il était revenu bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se mit alors à rire et tomba à genoux devant Hermione. Cette dernière était, bien évidemment, totalement perdue. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, heureux :

_- Je sais que tu ne dois rien comprendre mais je tiens à te dire que je m'excuse pour tout, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Fais moi juste confiance._

Il caressa délicatement sa joue et voulut l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa brusquement.

_- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu deviens fou ! Tu es sur que tu as dessoulé depuis hier ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais été plus lucide. S'il te plait …_

Il réitéra sa tentative et, cette fois, face à son air soudain si tendre, Hermione se laissa embrasser. Il y mettait tellement de fougue qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de l'énergie du désespoir. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce changement si radical. Il était là, à la serrer contre lui, un peu comme s'il … l'aimait. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il pleurait tout en souriant :

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda t-elle inquiète.

_- Je suis juste heureux. J'ai eu si mal au cœur de t'avoir perdue que je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vrai. Tu es là !_

_- Tu te doutes que je ne comprends absolument pas à quoi tu joues._

_- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit indispensable de tout t'expliquer. Mais saches juste une chose : j'ai été un imbécile et je le regrette. Mais maintenant que je sais, je vais tout changer._

Hermione avait l'impression qu'il devenait fou mais elle trouvait que finalement sa folie avait quelque chose d'agréable. Elle était bien dans ses bras, il semblait ne lui vouloir que du bien, alors de quoi se plaindrait-elle ?

Après s'être assuré que Pansy était partie, il l'emmena discrètement dans sa chambre. Il l'invita à s'installer sur son lit, après lui avoir juré qu'il ne se passerait pas ce qu'elle craignait. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée allongés l'un près de l'autre, Drago ne parvenant pas à se lasser de la serrer contre lui. Régulièrement, il lui volait des baisers qu'elle finissait par lui rendre avec plaisir, même si elle ne comprenait toujours rien à ce revirement. Ils ne parlèrent que peu mais Drago sentait bien que le lien qui les avait déjà unis recommençait à se tisser entre eux. Juste un peu différent.

Le soir venu, Drago proposa à Hermione de passer la nuit avec lui, mais elle refusa. Il eut beau la supplier, elle ne céda pas. Elle regagna sa chambre mais sursauta dès qu'elle eut posé la tête sur son oreiller car elle vit entrer Drago dans son antre. Il lui fit signe de se clamer et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il fut nostalgique face à l'impression de déjà-vu que provoquait la situation et peiné en repensant à la façon dont cela s'était terminé. Il se rassura en se disant que cette fois, il avait changé les données. Il l'embrassa dès qu'il fut contre elle et lui assura qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il l'avait ensuite attirée contre lui et l'avait regardée s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il ne se permit de dormir que tard dans la nuit, profitant de cet instant dont il avait rêvé pendant des semaines. Il se demanda si c'était ça le bonheur et vint à la conclusion que si ce ne l'était, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Il pensa aussi que même si tout devait s'arrêter le lendemain, il n'aurait aucun regret car il venait certainement de passer la plus belle journée de son existence.

Cette fois ci, le matin venu, il resta avec elle jusqu'à son réveil. Alors qu'il la regardait lui sourire lorsqu'il lui expliquait qu'il allait essayer de lui faciliter la vie, il comprit quelque chose qui le blessa profondément : elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas les gestes d'affection qu'il aurait espéré. Fallait-il reproduire ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour qu'elle se sente plus en confiance ? Il n'aurait pas voulu attendre mais savait que vouloir aller trop vite risquait de tout détruire. Il devrait réfréner son impatience.

Plus tard, dans la matinée, Drago alla exposer un projet à son père. Il souhaitait garder Hermione à son service exclusif, prétextant qu'il en avait assez de devoir lui courir après en permanence. Son père, soupçonneux, y consentit pourtant. A partir de ce moment là, la vie d'Hermione changea du tout au tout. Elle n'avait plus à subir les bassesses de Kreattur ni même les maltraitances des Malefoy. Elle était moins triste et commençait à se laisser attendrir par Drago. Il était totalement différent mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier, pensant qu'il cherchait forcément quelque chose de beaucoup moins noble que ce qu'il prétendait. Pourtant, elle avait accepté de le laisser entrer dans son monde, autrement que comme un bourreau. Il s'était révélé câlin, doux et plein d'attentions mais elle n'arrivait pas à les apprécier. Drago lui faisait peur.

Bien sur, il aurait pu profiter d'elle. Néanmoins, il était toujours resté un parfait gentleman. Il n'avait jamais franchi de cap sans son contentement et elle se surprenait à frissonner quand il la caressait. Il lui faisait oublier sa condition d'esclave mais elle se refusait formellement de l'aimer. Il lui en avait trop fait baver pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner aussi facilement. Et quelque part, elle se félicitait de la maitrise qu'elle avait de la situation. Elle l'utilisait, le laissait espérer et en attendant, il lui offrait une vie un peu plus décente. Mais elle n'avait aucune intention de lui céder. Elle pensait être assez convaincante pour que Drago ne se soit jamais rendu compte de rien, mais …

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans le lit de Drago, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, avec un air extrêmement triste :

_- Je t'ai bien observée depuis quelque jours et j'ai compris quelque chose qui m'a fait vraiment mal au cœur._

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- Tu ne me fais pas confiance …_

_- Et bien, ce n'est pas ça mais tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qui s'était passé._

_- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de tout te dire._

_- Alors je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de te faire confiance !_

Drago ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas risqué de lui raconter toute l'histoire mais il comprit très vite qu'il devait prendre ce risque pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Il soupira et se lança dans son récit de leur « ancien » passé. Pendant qu'il parlait, il vit Hermione osciller entre ahurissement, regards noirs et air soupçonneux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle esquissa un sourire sans joie et lui dit :

_- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'irais inventer ça ?_

Drago s'était attendu à tout : des pleurs, de la colère, de l'émotion … mais pas à ce qu'elle doute de sa sincérité. Il resta muet de déception et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Aussi s'expliqua t-elle :

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me raconterais de telles histoires mais c'est quand même un peu gros !_

_- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, _répondit Drago dépité._ Oublie ça._

Il était tellement déçu et blessé en même temps, qu'il lui tourna le dos et se tut. Hermione, elle, était sceptique. Elle savait qu'en théorie, c'était possible, mais de là à ce que ce se soit vraiment passé, elle avait des doutes. Et puis, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer se suicider. Elle vit néanmoins que Drago avait du être vraiment vexé et se rapprocha de lui. Elle le serra contre lui, le caressa et embrassa sa nuque comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais la seule réaction de Drago fut de lui cracher sur un ton énervé :

_- Si ça te dégoutes, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de faire ça._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?_

Drago se tourna vers elle et lui dit, de la colère dans la voix :

_- Tu ne me crois pas, tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance et tu ne m'aimes pas. Pourtant, tu es là ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te renvoies à ta vie d'avant ? Je ne suis pas aussi mesquin que ça, j'aurais cru que tu me connaisses mieux. J'ai compris … tu ne veux pas de moi. Donc si tu veux retourner dans ta chambre, vas-y. Je ne t'en voudrais pas …_

Hermione se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. S'il ne faisait pas tout ça dans l'espoir de la posséder, pourquoi alors ? Était-il honnête quand il parlait d'amour ? Elle ne savait qu'en penser mais elle était pourtant certaine d'une chose : il avait raison, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se rhabilla donc et regagna sa propre chambre. Elle se coucha, la tête pleine de doutes quant à son avenir.

Drago, lui, sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur lorsque la porte se referma sur Hermione. Il l'aimait, lui, et voir que ce n'était pas réciproque le rendait vraiment malheureux. Mais pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? N'avait-il pas été assez doux ? Avait-il été trop entreprenant ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire pour gagner son amour. Il finit par s'endormir de longues plus tard, sans avoir trouvé de solution.


	8. Réparer les erreurs

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par son père. Celui-ci avait un air sombre et parla d'une voix mal assurée :

_- Fils, il est arrivé une tragédie. Tu vas devoir être très courageux._

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme prit peur, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Hermione. Avait-elle réitéré sa folie ? Puis, il se souvint de l'attitude de son père lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione agonisante, et comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'autre chose. Soudain, il sut quel était le drame : SA MÈRE ! C'est elle qui avait mis fin à ses jours ! Pas Hermione ! La culpabilité et la honte l'envahirent. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Le jeune homme n'entendit pas les paroles de son père, trop assommé par le choc.

Le jour même, Drago reprit ses livres de magie afin de recommencer, retourner dans le passé et tout changer, encore. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment il devait retourner, mais de toute façon, rien n'avait marché alors autant reprendre depuis le début. D'abord Hermione, ensuite sa mère. Il mit bien moins de temps que la première fois, et dès qu'il fut prêt, il « partit ».

Une fois de plus, il se réveilla aux côtés de Pansy. Il se leva discrètement et se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue pour savoir si elle était vivante. Sa peau était chaude et elle frémit à ce contact. Elle allait bien. Drago prit alors sa main et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne la réveilla pas, restant juste avec elle pour la regarder dormir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance mais, par dépit, se résolut à adopter la même technique que la première fois : être odieux, puis progressivement tendre.

Il attendit qu'elle se réveille et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui dit avec plus de douceur que prévu :

_- Tiens donc ! La belle au bois dormant nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Il était temps !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Demanda t-elle en s'éloignant vivement de lui.

_- J'ai envie d'un petit déjeuner et je te cherchais._

_- C'est bon, j'arrive tout de suite !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça._

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise comme chaque fois. Et ce ne fut que le début de longues semaines pendant lesquelles elle observa Drago changer. Il était moins agressif et il lui arrivait même de lui sourire, ce qui la déstabilisait totalement. Une seule fois, elle lui rendit son sourire et fut terrifiée de voir le regard de son bourreau s'illuminer. Encore une fois, elle s'attendait au pire.

Quand Drago vit le sourire sur le visage d'Hermione, il sut qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ce soir-là, il se glissa dans la chambre de sa belle et recréa, au mot près, la scène qu'il avait vécu la première fois. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas tenter de l'embrasser et eut du mal à partir au petit matin, mais il savait ce qu'avait déjà provoqué son impatience. Il partit alors après lui avoir laissé ses consignes sur le parchemin.

Les jours passèrent et Drago se rapprocha progressivement d'Hermione. Leurs nuits se faisaient plus câlines, le jeune homme n'ayant pu résister bien longtemps à lui prendre la main. Et enfin, une nuit, Hermione prit elle-même l'initiative de l'embrasser. Drago fut si ému qu'il failli lui avouer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle mais se tut de peur de tout gâcher. Il trouva néanmoins de bien nombreuses autres façons de lui manifester son affection.

D'autre part, Drago pensait sans cesse à sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et décida alors de lui parler le plus sincèrement qu'il put. Il espérait pouvoir lui rendre goût à la vie ou, tout au moins, la convaincre de ne pas abandonner. Il se rendit donc, un matin, à Sainte Mangouste pour s'entretenir avec elle. Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, il ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot et lui annonça de but en blanc :

_- Mère, je sais que vous ne vous sentez vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci mais je vous en conjure : ne faites pas ça !_

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mon chéri … _dit Narcissa visiblement surprise.

_- Si, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous comptez mettre fin à vos jours et suis venu vous supplier de ne pas le faire._

_- Je ne comprends pas d'où tu tiens une idée aussi folle_, dit-elle en tentant sans succès de cacher sa stupeur.

_- Je le sais parce que vous l'avez déjà fait …_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Mère, je dois vous avouer que j'ai moi aussi fait quelque chose de répréhensible._

Se sentant acculé, Drago dut raconter toute son histoire avec Hermione à sa mère. Il s'était attendu à cette éventualité et avait donc apporté avec lui le livre de magie dans lequel il avait trouvé le sort. Lorsqu'il le lui montra, il crut voir dans le regard de sa mère une lueur depuis bien longtemps éteinte. Quand il eut terminé son récit, le silence se fit pesant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Narcissa prit la parole.

_- Mon chéri, ce que tu as fait était très courageux. Complètement insensé, mais je vois à la façon dont tu parles d'elle, que pour toi, elle en valait la peine. Tu sais déjà ce que va en penser ton père. J'ai peur que tu ne puisses jamais faire ta vie avec elle. Pas aux yeux du monde, en tout cas._

_- Je le sais bien mais je ne préfère pas y penser pour le moment. C'est trop tôt._

_- Es-tu réellement amoureux d'elle ?_

_- Je le crois, Mère._

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de te voir heureux. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais essayer de t'aider. J'aimerais revenir au manoir pour être à tes côtés et peut être … la rencontrer. Je veux dire, autrement que comme la Sang... enfin tu as compris._

Drago était ravi de voir sa mère aussi optimiste et agréablement surpris de sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle condamne cette relation. Il partit rasséréné après qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'elle abandonnait son funeste projet. Il l'avait attentivement observée et était certain qu'elle était sincère.


	9. La décision de Narcissa

Les jours qui suivirent furent certainement les plus beaux de la vie de Drago. D'une part, sa relation avec Hermione se mua en une véritable idylle. Ils étaient obligés de se cacher mais Drago ayant resservi le même prétexte à son père, ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble. Leurs nuits également. Hermione avait enfin accepté de lui ouvrir son cœur et il s'était alors livré à elle sur ses sentiments. Ils avaient même commencé à parler d'avenir. Drago, conscient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre heureux au grand jour, faisait déjà des plans afin de fuir, un jour, avec elle.

D'autre part, les semaines qui avaient suivi sa visite à sa mère, le jeune homme avait pu constater que son était s'était amélioré de façon significative. Et un jour, alors qu'il ne venait qu'en visite, elle lui annonça avec fierté qu'elle avait une surprise à lui annoncer : elle rentrait avec lui. Elle avait eu de nombreux entretiens avec les médicomages et avait réussi à les convaincre qu'elle était apte à reprendre une vie normale. Ils n'était pas très enthousiastes mais n'avait trouvé aucune raison de l'en empêcher car elle n'était, de toute évidence, plus une menace pour elle-même.

Drago avait donc ramené sa mère au manoir ce qui combla de bonheur son père, même s'il ne fut pas vraiment démonstratif, comme à son habitude. Mais Drago avait un mauvais pressentiment : son bonheur était si parfait que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et malheureusement pour lui, son ressenti prit vie beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Un soir, Narcissa demanda à son fils de venir se promener dans le parc du manoir avec elle. Celui-ci accepta l'invitation avec plaisir et ce ne fut qu'une fois loin du manoir que sa mère lui annonça le réel motif de leur entrevue. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son fils avec un air ennuyé :

_- Drago, mon chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et ce n'est vraiment pas facile._

_- Allez y, Mère, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler sans crainte._

_- Oui, bien sur. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne soies plus de cet avis lorsque je t'aurais annoncé mon projet …_

_- Oh non, Mère ! Ne me dites pas que ces idées noires reviennent vous hanter. Nous pouvons faire quelque chose, les médicomages seront surement capables de …_

_- Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Mais je crois que ce sera encore pire pour toi. Oh, comme je m'en veux de devoir en passer par là, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Mère, dites moi ce que vous comptez faire ! Vous commencez à me faire peur !_

_- Drago, ne m'en veux pas trop mais j'y réfléchis depuis des semaines et je crois que je vais être obligée de faire ce que tu as déjà fait …_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? _Demanda le jeune homme, horrifié à l'idée d'avoir déjà compris.

_- Je DOIS sauver Harry Potter. J'ai commis une horrible erreur ce jour-là et tu m'as fourni le moyen d'y remédier._

_- Non, Mère ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix ! _Répéta Narcissa qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_- Bien sur que si ! Nous avons toujours le choix ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je me suis trop battu pour avoir ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez pas tout m'enlever comme ça !_

_- Drago, si je sauve Harry Potter, je sauverais le monde entier ! Ne vois-tu pas les dégâts que cause notre Seigneur ?_

_- Est-ce que vous avez pensé à moi ? Vous voulez vraiment me rendre aussi malheureux que vous l'étiez il n'y a encore que quelques semaines ?_

_- Drago, je t'aime infiniment mais le sort du monde est entre mes mains et nos petits avantages ne font pas le poids. Je suis navrée._

_- Mère ! Je vous l'interdis !_

_- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis encore ta mère et tu me dois un minimum de respect. Qui plus est, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_- C'est ce que vous croyez …_

Drago braqua alors sa baguette sur sa mère mais sa main n'était pas assurée. Sa mère lui sourit et abaissa elle-même l'arme sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste.

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je vais mener ce projet à bien. Avec ou sans ton accord ! La seule chose que je puisse te proposer, c'est de retourner là-bas, avec moi. Au moins, tu ne l'oublieras pas. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut être que tu pourras la récupérer à ce moment-là._

_- Vous savez très bien que non ! _Dit Drago avec un air malheureux.

_- Je te laisse une semaine pour lui dire adieu. D'ici là, à toi de voir si tu acceptes de venir ou non !_

Narcissa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car elle s'en vint rapidement en direction du manoir. Drago se laissa tomber à genoux, anéanti. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il décidait de rester ? Sa mère ayant changé le passé, est-ce que son présent se transformerait ? Oublierait-il tout ? Disparaitrait-il ? Il était si malheureux qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et elle allait, à nouveau, lui être arrachée. Cette injustice le révoltait mais il ne pouvait pas dissuader sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la tuer. Alors que faire ? La laisser sacrifier Hermione et réduire sa vie à néant ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce destin mais ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il se trouva lâche …

Cette nuit-là, il décida de ne rien dire à Hermione. Pour quoi faire ? Lui faire de la peine en vain ? Il se résolut à profiter de cette dernière semaine comme il se le devait. Il se demanda comment rendre chaque jour inoubliable et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne devait rien changer dans l'immédiat. Les jours les plus beaux ne sont-ils pas ceux du quotidien ? Est-il vraiment nécessaire de faire des choses extraordinaires avec quelqu'un pour mieux profiter de lui ? Non. Il mit néanmoins une seule chose en place : il cessa de se cacher et se comporta dans tout le manoir, avec Hermione, de la même façon que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il avait bien remarqué les regards assassins de son père mais il soupçonnait fortement sa mère d'être intervenue pour l'empêcher de s'en mêler.

Hermione paraissait s'être rendu compte qu'il était plus démonstratif et plus affectueux, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Deux jours avant la fin du délai fixé par sa mère, Drago emmena Hermione en escapade, loin du monde magique. Ils s'installèrent non loin d'une plage, environnement le plus romantique aux yeux de Drago. Le soir venu, alors qu'ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Drago s'adressa à Hermione :

_- Je voulais te dire que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau, dans toute ma vie. Et je t'aime infiniment._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça sur un tel ton de désespoir ?_

_- Ce n'est pas du désespoir … Je suis heureux d'avoir connu ce bonheur._

_- Drago, ça suffit ! Tu me fais peur ! Dis moi ce qui se passe ?_

_- Comment ? _Demanda Drago prit au dépourvu.

_- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Tu te comportes comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions. Est-ce que quelque chose t'arrive de grave ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me demande seulement ce qui arriverait si nous étions séparés. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse !_ Ajouta t-il précipitamment face à son air effrayé.

_- Ah ! Et bien je crois que j'essayerais de te retrouver._

_- Et si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi ?_

_- Pourquoi je ne me souviendrais pas de toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas , mais imagine que ça arrive. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ?_

_- Et toi tu t'en souviendrais ? Alors je pense qu'il faudrait que tu me racontes tout._

_- Tu ne me croirais jamais, tu le sais bien !_

_- Et bien, je ne sais pas … tu n'aurais qu'à me parler de choses que je n'aurais jamais pu te dire en temps normal._

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Ce que j'aime, mes fleurs préférées, des détails sur mon corps que tu n'aurais jamais vu autrement …_ ajouta t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Drago lui sourit et saisit sa baguette. Il murmura alors quelques mots et un petit objet apparut dans sa paume. Il se redressa, s'agenouilla devant Hermione et saisit sa main. Les yeux humides, il lui murmura :

_- Je sais que c'est peut être un peu précipité, mais tu sais très bien à quel point je t'aime. Je ne vois donc pas ce qu'il me faudrait de plus. Alors, Hermione, Jean, Granger, acceptes-tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en devenant ma femme ?_

Hermione se mit à pleurer abondamment mais réussit à lui répondre :

_- Oui, bien sur. Mais pourquoi …_

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je veux faire de toi ma femme, je veux avoir des enfants de toi et je veux finir ma vie à tes côtés. Tu es d'accord ?_

_- A ton avis ? Allez viens et arrête de parler comme si l'un de nous allait mourir !_

Elle avait mis, ainsi, un terme à cette conversation dérangeante car elle savait très bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'il ne voudrait, en aucun cas, le lui avouer. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la nuit occupés à profiter l'un de l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois.


	10. Ultime tentative

Ils ne rentrèrent au manoir que le surlendemain. Drago avait choisi de ne pas la perdre et prit sur lui pour accepter de partir avec sa mère. Au milieu de l'après midi, Drago se rendit dans les appartements de Narcissa où il la trouva occupée à tout préparer. Elle lui sourit mais il ne lui lança que des regards meurtriers :

_- Alors mon chéri ? Qu'as-tu décidé ?_

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je pars avec vous._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas reviens ici même, ce soir à 23 heures._

Drago sortit et partit retrouver Hermione, comptant désormais les heures qu'il lui restait avec elle. Il se força à apprécier ses moments en essayant de ne pas trop penser à la fatalité. Et lorsque l'heure vint, il sortit de leur lit en silence mais alors qu'il s'habillait, la voix de sa belle s'éleva :

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Rendors-toi. Je dois juste aller voir ma mère._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour … lui demander sa bénédiction au sujet de notre mariage, _improvisa t-il.

_- Oh, c'est adorable, mais faut-il vraiment que ce soit maintenant ?_

_- Je me suis dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux._

_- Si tu le penses, alors vas-y. Mais tu reviendras vite, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je te promets que nous nous verrons dans très peu de temps. Je t'aimerais toujours …_

_- Drago, tu recommences à me faire peur._

_- Ne crains rien, tout ira bien. A tout à l'heure,_ dit-il d'un ton amer.

_- A tout à l'heure. Drago ! Je t'aime aussi et je t'aimerais toujours. Merci pour tout._

Drago se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui caressa alors la joue et s'en fut, une douleur intense au creux de la poitrine. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se ressaisir car des larmes lui brulaient les yeux.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa mère à 22h57 et elle lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

_- Bien, si tu es prêt, n'attendons pas._

Drago acquiesça et saisit la fiole qu'elle lui tendait. Il burent en silence et Drago prit la main de sa mère lorsqu'ils prononcèrent la formule pour pouvoir arriver en même temps. Drago retrouva la douleur qu'il avait connu à chaque « voyage » mais cette fois, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réconfort. Auparavant, il se disait que c'était pour retrouver son amour mais là …

Drago ouvrit les yeux lorsque la douleur cessa. Sa mère n'était pas à ses côtés pourtant, il n'avait pas senti sa main le lâcher. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était à Poudlard. Voyant, les dégâts matériels subis par le château, il en déduisit que ce devait être le soir exact où avait eu lieu l'ultime affrontement entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter et ses partisans. Sa mère ne s'était pas trompée, elle les avait ramenés au bon moment.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. Et pourtant, il la vit et sut. Elle était aux côtés de la famille Weasley, penchée sur le corps du défunt frère de Ron. Drago resta quelques minutes à la regarder et fut saisi de peur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et l'aperçut. Il lui sourit mais, comme il s'y attendait, elle ne lui rendit qu'un regard étonné. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il lui demanda, presque suppliant :

_- Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? _Intervint Ron.

_- Hermione,_ reprit Drago qui ignora totalement l'opportun,_ s'il te plait. Rien qu'une minute._

_- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda la jeune fille, interloquée face au comportement de Drago.

_- S'il te plait …_ murmura t-il.

_- Bien, mais seulement une minute alors._

_- Hermione !_ S'indigna Ron.

_- Bon, très bien. Drago, laisse ta baguette à Ron._

_- Tiens, _dit précipitamment Drago, en tendant sa baguette à Ron.

Hermione, confortée dans son impression qu'elle ne craignait rien par l'acte de Drago, consentit à le suivre non loin, à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'ils furent surs de ne pas être entendus, Drago lui murmura :

_- Je sais très bien que tu vas croire que je dis n'importe quoi, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que … je t'aime._

_- Quoi ? Tu es malade ?_

_- Non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Pour faire simple, il se trouve que ce soir, quelque chose doit être changé. Tout ça s'est déjà produit et je suis revenu d'un futur où toi et moi …_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Tu sais que la magie peut agir sur le temps. J'ai été obligé de revenir et j'ai du te laisser, mais …_

_- Je ne comprends rien !_

_- Très bien. Ta couleur préférée est le bleu, tes fleurs préférées sont les iris blancs et tu as une petite tâche de naissance sur la poitrine. Tu la trouves affreuse mais je t'ai toujours dit qu'on dirait un bijou incrusté dans ta peau, comme la parure d'une reine. De ma reine …_

Hermione recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Elle balbutia quelques instants et finit par lui dire :

_- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?_

_- Parce que tu me l'as dit !_

_- Mais … mais … comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment se fait-il que … nous deux …_

_- C'est un peu compliqué mais à force de nous voir, tous les jours, nous nous sommes rapprochés et puis … enfin tu imagines. Hermione, de là d'où je viens, tu étais amoureuse de moi et tu as même accepté de m'épouser._

_- Waouh !! Je suis navrée Drago, c'est assez difficile à croire. Pourtant, je sais que c'est possible et puis tu as l'air honnête. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça._

_- Je ne sais pas … tu me manques déjà tellement. J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix une dernière fois et de pouvoir te regarder à nouveau. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je ne te retrouverais jamais … Tu as ta vie et te voir heureuse devrait me suffire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. Pas encore._

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et Hermione put voir qu'une larme coulait au coin de ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, émue et prit sa main dans la sienne :

_- Si tu veux, nous pouvons peut être essayer d'être amis._

_- Je ne sais pas … comment pourrais-je te regarder comme une amie alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : t'embrasser ?_

_- Drago …_

Elle prit alors le jeune homme dans ses bras et lorsque celui-ci releva la tête et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle le laissa l'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu inventer toute cette histoire. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et y vit tellement de douceur qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il l'aimait sincèrement. Et le sentir aussi amoureux d'elle provoquait en elle des questionnements : si elle l'avait aimé, peut être qu'elle pourrait l'aimer à nouveau ? Et Ron ? Elle pensait aimer Ron mais il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec elle que Drago à l'instant présent. Elle se détacha de lui et lui chuchota :

_- Je vais devoir retourner auprès de Ron avant qu'il s'inquiète._

_- Oui, je sais …_

_- Mais je te promets que nous en reparlerons._

_- Alors tu me crois ?_

_- J'en ai peur, _ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où Ron rendit sa baguette à Drago de mauvaise grâce. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de doux regards à la jeune fille ce qui provoqua la colère de Ron. Drago, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, décida de s'éloigner afin de ne pas mettre Hermione dans une position où elle devrait choisir entre lui et Ron.

Bien plus tard, Drago comprit que sa mère, de son côté, avait du modifié le présent car lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa aux occupants du château, il n'avait pas l'air aussi euphorique que la première fois. Cette fois, il était plus tempéré, presque déçu. Certes, il annonçait que Harry Potter était mort mais Drago savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui jetait des regards assassins. Elle lui cria :

_- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? Pour tuer Harry ? Quand je pense que j'ai voulu te faire confiance !_

_- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout._

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota, malgré ses protestations :

_- Je t'assure que Harry est en vie. Il a failli mourir mais ma mère l'a sauvé. C'est ça qui devait être changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant, mais je sais que nous avons fait notre possible pour sauver le monde magique._

_- Tu es revenu pour sauver Harry ?_

_- En fait, non. Je suis revenu pour toi …_

Hermione lui adressa un sourire discret, flattée. Elle était tellement chamboulée par tout ce qui se passait qu'elle se sentit vraiment très loin de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle comprit vaguement que Drago avait dit vrai. Harry était effectivement toujours vivant. Elle comprit que les mangemorts envahissaient le château mais ne prit pas garde à eux. Elle était obnubilée par le choix qui s'offrait à elle : Ron, le choix logique ou Drago, le choix interdit ?


	11. Sept ans plus tard

Article de « La Gazette du Sorcier » par Rita Skeeter

_« Félicitations aux nouveaux parents !_

_Nous tenions à revenir, dans cet article, sur l'heureux événement qui est venu apporter une immense joie dans l'un des foyers les plus prestigieux de notre société magique. Pour les lecteurs qui vivraient au fond d'une grotte et n'auraient pas entendus parler de la nouvelle, il s'agit de la naissance de la petite Rose Weasley. Elle est la fille du célèbre auror Mr. Ronald Weasley, et de la non moins célèbre co-directrice de la section « Coopération magique Internationale » du ministère de la magie, Mrs Hermione Weasley._

_Nous leurs présentons, à nouveau, tous nos vœux ainsi qu'à leur charmante fille. Toutefois, nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de nous étonner de la jolie frimousse de la chère enfant. Il se trouve que nous avons eu accès à une photographie de la petite fille et il nous est apparu qu'elle est un peu trop blonde et un peu trop pâle pour ne pas soulever des soupçons. Nous nous permettons de rappeler à nos lecteurs, que le second co-directeur de la section « Coopération magique internationale » n'est autre que Mr. Drago Malefoy. Or, il serait vraiment naïf de notre part, de ne pas remarquer que Mr Malefoy est, lui aussi, très blond et très pâle. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Nous en doutions au début de notre enquête mais désormais, nous avons acquis la certitude que ce ne l'est pas._

_Nous ne pouvions pas ignorer un tel scandale. Aussi, nous sommes allés discuter avec quelques membres du ministère de la magie, et il ne nous a pas fallu très longtemps pour apprendre que nous étions sur la bonne piste. Une personne souhaitant conserver l'anonymat nous a rapporté qu'il n'était pas rare de voir les deux co-directeurs travailler tard, seuls dans les locaux du ministère de la magie._

_D'autre part, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à nous procurer des photographies de voyages officiels durant lesquels nos deux protagonistes écumaient les pays d'Europe pendant de nombreuses semaines, tout à fait souriants et encore une fois seuls._

_Nous nous sommes étonnés de soupçonner une aventure entre Mr Malefoy, héritier de la noble famille de sang-pur qui prônait une hiérarchie parmi les sorciers jusqu'à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, et une jeune sorcière issue d'une famille de moldus. Or, nous avons appris de source sure que Mr Malefoy aurait une réelle affection pour sa collaboratrice car il aurait imposé au ministère de créer le poste de co-directrice pour la jeune femme._

_De plus des bruits circuleraient dans les couloirs du ministère, disant que l'officielle Mrs Malefoy aurait été imposée au jeune Mr Malefoy par ses parents afin de faire taire les mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour une certaine femme mariée._

_Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à obtenir les témoignages des principaux intéressés, ni de leurs proches, car ils n'auraient, selon eux, « rien à dire à ce sujet ». Nous n'en avons, pour l'instant, pas appris davantage, mais nous nous ferons un devoir de vous tenir au courant au fil de nos découvertes. D'ici là, nous continuerons de penser que Mr Ronald Weasley n'a probablement rien à envier des attributs capillaires des licornes … »_


End file.
